Years to come
by Willsandkate88
Summary: About What happens when William goes to the falklands... how will kate take the news that is coming?
1. Chapter 1

Years to come.  
>Chapter one- You're the one i have always wanted!<p>By the way, i am only doing this to see what feedback i get... please give me feedback, whether it is good or bad! _<br>Was this made to be? Did fate bring them together? _  
>The day was finally here. As Kate awoke at 7 o'clock on the day that would be partof history, not just for the world or the Royal Family but for a new chapter in her relationship with William. All she could hear was the shouting and screems of the wellwishers that had gathered outside the Goring Hotel... Where she spent the last night as Middleton. She turned her head quickly when she heard sombody open the door, only to met by Pippa.<br>"Are you ok?" Pippa asked, with a worried look for her sister, who looked mopre nervous than ever. "I'm Fine..." the only thing that kate didn't realise is that Pippa knew she wasn't.  
>"No, you're not. Come here" she opened her arms and Kate ran to her like she had done when she returned home after the first term of University. "I know it's daunting and you're nervous but just block out all of the people." "Why is it you that always puts a smile on my face" They both smiled at each other, and Kate gave her little sister one last bear hug before Richard, her hairdresser arrived. *3 hours later*<br>kate was finally ready and was standing with her family for the last picture with them, where she would be a middleton. After, their personal photographer had finished with the photos about half an hour later it was time for Pippa to leave for Westminister Abbey, after her mother and a James.

"Last half hour as a Middleton sis. How'd you feel?" James asked a very nervous looking Kate "Always a middleton at heart James. Always!" She replied starting to tear up, but bit them back as Pippa approached her and James left to Join their mother.

"Kate. my car is due in 10 minutes and we have to get the little ones prepared so i have to go." It saddened Pippa to leave Kate, even though it was only for fiftyeen minutes max.  
>"No need to apologise!" she said ringing her hands together and making them face the ground. "I know you're nervous kate, but just focus on William" They hugged one last time and Pippa starte to wal of as Kate mumbled to herself so nobody else could hear.<br>"Just William"

Kate never knew that just waiting for the car would make her as nervous as she was now. She was begining to sense that her father was a lot more nervous than her, she had had 8 years to get to know the royal family so she wasn't fussed that they would be there, but she sensed that her father was. "They won't bite, you know. they are just as normal as we are." She said trying to calm his nerves. "I know they are darling. I am not as nervous about that. It's just look what happened to Diana, i don't want the same to happen to my little girl!"  
>"Daddy... I won't let that happen to me, Will won't let that happen. I know him well enough to to be able to tell he loves me daddy!"<br>"I know he does Kate, but that doesn't stop me worrying about you does it?"  
>"You always were the most protective, weren't you" Kate looked straight forwards asshe felt her father's look on her face, she bit back the tears that had been brewing for the last hour. "I always will be." kate turned and smiled a tearful smile at her father, her hero, the one person apart from Pippa who could always calm her nerves. "I love you daddy!"<br>"I love you too sunshine!" A name he had called her ever since she was a child.

15 minutes later, kate and her father had endured the ride to the abbey and the dress the world had been waiting for had finally been revealed and they were now stood at the foot of the tomb of the unknown warrior, where her flowers would be placed the next day, ready to begin the long walk up to the rest of her life, to William. "You ready?" mike asked his daughter. "More than ever!" she replied with the largest grin of happiness he had seen her give in years!

1 hour later, with the walk up the ailse over, the vows said, the book signed and the ceremony over, William and Catherine stepped out of the Abbey's west doors to the loudest cheers from the crowds that william had heard in a very long time. After 8 years together, it had all come down to this, a life together that they would most certainly not let go of.

-just less than 1 year later-  
>William hugged a sobbing Kate for the last time in 3 months, the last time he would hold her in his arms, kiss her, hug her, talk to her whenever he wanted to. "I promise i will keep in touch with you,sweetie. i will write whenever i can, call whenever i can! it will all be over before you know it if you don't think about it!"<br>"But... i...i...don't w...w..want you to go!" He quickly wiped away the tears that had began to fall down his face... he needed to stay strong for Kate.  
>"I know you don't, i don't want to go either..." kate cut him off before he had chance to finish his sentance "Then why are you going?" Kate asked as she looked up at him, the sparkle in her eyes had gone but the love was still there, hidden beneath the layers of tears that were streaming down her face.<br>"It's my job... I will be back in no time, but i have to go now before my plane leaves" He pulled her in for the biggest hug he had ever given her. But Kate refused the hug and instead stood on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, more passionantely than ever before. Wills was the first to break away when the last call for his flight filled the tiny little airport. She took the picture she was holding tightly in her hand and gave it to Will. A picture of the two, just days before, with both of their imediate family at their tiny cottage in Anglesey. Pippa who was stood with Harry about 10 foot away had promised Will, as had Harry that they would look after Kate for the next three months and they had agreed that kate should live with Pippa while he was away. He kissed her one final time, this one being more short and sweet before he boarded the plane that was waiting for him... He turned to see Kate in Pippa's hold crying into her shoulder. Harry nodded to him, a sign that he could leave and a promise she would be looked after. The doors of the plane closed and the tears he had been holding back began to fall.

As soon as the plane was completely out of sight kate agreed to move from the spot she had been glued to for the last 10 minutes as she watched the plane leave, as she watched william leave her for 3 months. "Come on Kate, he'll be back before you know it!" Pippa's very familiar voice whispered in her ear and she instantly felt calmer than she had done seconds before. "I...I Know...b..but i just didn't want him to go Pip..." kate sobbed into pippa's shoulder. Harry stood at the door very awkwardly with his father waiting for pippa to calm kate down, so they could leave. The paparazzi had been waiting for nearly an hour in the cold winds of an English february. After waiting for what felt like days, Kate, pippa harry and Charles finally came out of the airport... Kate covered her face with her hand, she could not face them right now, not today...

4 weeks had gone by, to any other person it was just four weeks, but to Will and Kate it felt like four years without each other... to them it was seen as another long 8 weeks to go... but unbeknown to the world, their families, or each other it could be a lot longer if not forever.

There will be more and people keep messaging me about it so this is a little bit short but i needed to get it out to write chpt 2, which i have inspiration for! :) and i include the name sunshine beacause worldofwindsor suggested it and it was a dedication to my grandparents... 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- years to come

Okay, i know my geographical skills are pretty crap in this chapter, and yes i just created another random island in the middle of the sea. But without making it up there is no story so, just imagine this is all true (but not the Will part)  
>BY THE WAY, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST PEOPLE FROM ARGENTINA. IT IS JUST A STORY PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED. _<br>Kate switched her phone on again to see if Will had rang her whilst she had been attending a charity avent at palace. The bright screen nearly blinded her in the back of the dark car where she usually sat in the warm embrace of William. Instead she had recieved around 5 missed calls from Harry, a couple from Pippa and a message telling her to go straight to Clarence House. "Will you take me to Clarence house instead please Davie?" She asked her bodyguard who was currently driving her back to Pippa's flat. With a quick nod of his head he turned the car on to the familiar streets that led to Clarence house. When she arrived, Harry came out and hugged her tightly. A look of nervousness and worry took over her face, instantly replacing the tiny smile. She knew there was something wrong and she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something had happened to Will. "Ermm, hi Harry!" she said pulling away at standing at arms length from him. "tell me what's up, What's happened?  
>Is it Will? it is isn't it?" All harry could do was look at the ground as tears formed in her eyes. "Come on Kate, come inside, i'll tell you then." He responded as he hugged her and started to walk towards the door to Clarence house. "Tell me now!" kate demanded from her brother in law. "If it is about William i deserve to know." "I will tell you, just lets go inside kate, it's feburary, it's freezing." She gave in and followed harry to the living room at the front of the house, where charles, camilla and Will's Grandparents sat.<p>

she knew in the back of her mind as soon as she got the text something had happened to Will, she just refused to let it take over her mind. "Okay, Kate. If you're ready i'll tell you but sit down first." She nodded her head and sat down resting her head on her hands, propped up by her elbows. She listened to harry tell the story of what had happened and tears began rolling down her cheeks and ruining her make-up she was wearing.

-2 hours previously, In the falklands-

"Will, come on we need to go." Shouted Will's friend from the place he had been calling 'home' for the last 6 weeks. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he replied, he tried to clear his mind of kate so he could fly properly. He was usually good at this but today he just sensed something wasn't right. However, before his workmates killed him for not being there he just carried on and begun to fly the hellicopter, his wife still on his mind. The wind was so strong that it was taking all his strength and more to stop it from vearing of track.  
>"so we got a call from somebody sailing just off the coast of the island and we were the closest to help them." He gave William the co-ordinates of the boat to fly to, but when they got there. There was no boat and all of a sudden they noticed another helicopter coming their way, but it wasn't any normal SAR helicopter it was one that belonged to the Argentinians and they had come to try win back what they lost to the British. It was obvious to Will as soon as he saw it that they had gone for his helicopter because of who he was. All he could do was use the skills he had learnt to avoid the shooting aimed at them and get his collegues onboard with him to fire back.<p>

After 10 minutes of an air battle that was never even thought would happen, Will had struggled to keep the helicopter in place against the winds and one shot had hit the fuel tank, and one through the front screen next to will, but missed him. With kate returning to his thoughts the helicopter crashed into a cliff side, they had not seen.

Lucky enough for William and his crew the argentinians had left, thought they had won but were extremely wrong. Somebody from the island they had crashed into had seen this and called the SAR, another helicopter was sent and william was taken, with his crew to the nearest hospital. When they arrived the doctors had to opperate on Will, and stitch up the cuts he had suffered from the crash.  
>However, after getting out of surgery he imediatly slipped into a come, it was now all up to William.<p>

-back to clarence house-

Kate was now fully sobbing and was being comforted by Pippa who had just turned up at Harry's request.

"Kate, it's okay!" Pippa tried to calm her down "IT'S OKAY, how can you all just sit here doing nothing while my husband, your son, your brother is in a coma" She screamed at them and stood up to walk out. "I am going to that hospital to see my husband, whether you like it or not. Bye Pippa"  
>"kate wait." harry shouted and went after her, leaving the rest of the room starstruck and what Kate had just said. "Harry, don't let me go." Pippa said, and as she thought Kate hadn't left, but was now sobbing on the floor lent against the wall. Sitting down next to her she pulled her into a hug and sang to her as Kate did when she was younger and upset, except this time it was more serious. "Pippa, i can't loose him, what if i loose him Pip?" She asked looking up at her sister with bright red teary eyes and a black face from her mascara. "You won't loose him Kate, i promise."<p>


End file.
